Classroom 3-E
by Crystal-fairy-hime
Summary: Showing the life's of the Classroom 3-E students. Main plots will be put in as well as filler chapters. included. rated M just in case has a large range of genres sorry not really a description more like a warning for future chapters!
1. Classroom 3-E

_**A/N sorry this is a short chapter… But I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh the author note at the end has some humor and an announcement so be sure to read it! On with the story!**_

Class 3-E, the Assassination Classroom. The students were having a normal day. Reading, studying, talking, planning future assassinations. Koro Sensei had just taken a quick trip to New York.

"Everyone! has just sent an email for me to read!" Ritsu suddenly announced.

"Well read it then!" Karma yelled form his backrow seat.

"Okay! _"Dear Students, in a total of two days we will have a new student. I am not available to give any information on this new student. I truly apologize for that. Also, Professor Irina will be on a mission in France and I am off in America. I will be gone for two months. Professor Irina I am unsure as to how long she will be gone. So for now it is just your target and you guys. That is all." All done!" Ritsu finished the letter and saved it to a file._

"New student huh? Wonder if they're an assassin?" Tomohito asked no-one in particular.

"They have to be. acted as if they were some top secret person." Isogai commented.

"Yeah but, when Ritsu and Itona joined the class, we were given more info. He didn't even say what gender they were!" Tomohito countered.

"Looks like we will have to just wait and see then." Karma suddenly said while twirling the anti-sensei rubber knife. "To be honest this actually grabbed my interest." Karma continued while smirking.

"So me and Itona didn't seem interesting when we came?" Ritsu said looking angry.

"Are Ritsu and I not interesting?" Itona said tilting his head and glaring at Karma.

Ritsu and Itona were now standing side by side. Ritsu armed with at least five guns. Itona cracking his knuckles with a knife in one of his belt loops.

"Uh… That's not what I meant you guys!" Karma gulped and was beginning to actually be scared. "Of course I was interested about who you two were exactly! This just is a bit more interesting! With no information on the new kid!" Karma waved his hands back and forth while sweating.

Ritsu broke out in a fit of laughter, and disarmed herself. Itona threw his head back and laughed like a manic while clutching his stomach.

"Dude we were just joking around!" Itona managed to say. "You thought we were serious!" Ritsu said and pointed a finger at Karma.

"That's low guys! Both of you working together is horrifying!" Karma said well yelled.

Now the rest of the class burst out in laughter finding that a terrified Karma is hilarious. Even Nagisa was laughing at his best friend's misfortune. Karma eventually began laughing as well.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Karma was scared for his life." Nagisa suddenly said. "But, I think Karma is right about how interesting this is. I would like to know how they assassinate. And what they look like." Nagisa said with a hand on his chin.

"What who looks like?" Koro-sensei suddenly appeared startling the class.

"We are supposed to be getting a new student in two days. But we don't know anything about them." Nagisa replied being he and Karma were the only ones who weren't startled by their teacher's appearance.

"Ah yes I was informed by about your new classmate. And before anyone asks no I do not have any information on the new kid." Koro-sensei finished.

Everyone shut their mouths. Seeing how even Koro-sensei had no info. And decided it would be best not to bomb their teacher with questions even he didn't have the answer to.

"Like I said you guys we just have to wait and see." Karma announced.

A chorus of "Yeah" and "Okay" was heard throughout the class. Even though no-one really wanted to change the subject, and they would much rather talk about the subject.

"BANG" a gun shot was fired everyone turned to the shooter. Yukiko put her gun down and sighed. "Guess that failed." She then shrugged and sat down.

"Well at least you tried." Koro-sensei said and patted her head. "Alright everyone! Today we have a pop quiz!" the whole class groaned and took out writing utensils. Soon everyone was taking their individual tests. But they all still were thinking about this new kid that would be joining. Everyone had their own questions anywhere from, "Are they a boy or girl?" to "Are they good at assassinating?" but, even though everyone had their own questions they all thought one thing. "Why is it such a secret?"

 _ **A/N Well what do you think? The new kid isn't Ritsu nor Itona and the whole class is there so who could it be? I'll say this much: The new student is an O.C! And who ever can guess what gender they are gets a piece of information for a future chapter. Also there will be one more chapter before the new kid is announced.**_

 _ **Blue: Breeze! Why haven't you updated your other stories?!**_

 _ **Gold: Yeah!**_

 _ **Maka: And when are you going to write a soul eater story?!**_

 _ **Masaomi: How about a Durarara story!?**_

 _ **Me: Blue I'm working on your story. Gold your story I have writers block on. Maka I have a story planned for you. And Masaomi as much as I would love to write a Durarara story I have no inspiration to write one!**_

 _ **Karma: Review and Rate guys! Now who wants to humiliate some people with me?**_

 _ **Everyone: ME!**_

 _ **Me: Oh lord…**_


	2. A Day Off

**Alright so this is more like a filler chapter! Just some funny random moments in here right now let's just imagine the class is at a hotel just for the fun of it! ^.^ Disclaimer please!**

 **Nagisa: Breeze does not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters**

Class 3-E decided that they deserved a break from planning assassinations. So they got two hotel rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys. Now don't forget they are junior-high students so it's only natural to talk like the young teenagers they are. Let's look in the girl's room to observe what is going on.

"YES! We FINALLYYY GET JUST A GIRL'S NIGHT!" Rio yelled.

"Um… Nakamura-Chan I don't think you should be yelling, we are in a hotel after all…" Minami said quietly and held her pointer finger up to her mouth as if implying Rio was a child.

"Oh sorry bout that~" Rio had an awkward looking smile and tilted her head to the side a bit.

All the other girls sweat dropped at the blondes comment. Even though she had some unusual moments she was defiantly one of the best in the class. But this never really has been spoken since everyone likes to be called equals in this class. Once the room was silent for a few seconds Rio quickly gently hit her fist on the palm of her hand. It was almost as if she had a light bulb atop of her head. With this she quickly sat down and crossed her legs.

"The new kid." Was all Rio said. This caused the other girls to look at her strangely.

"Huh?" Rinka said and tilted her head to the side.

"We have to prepare ourselves for this new assassin." Rio started, "After all we don't know what gender they are nor their level of assassination."

After this all the girls looked at each other and nodded which was followed with them all sitting down to talk seriously. Until…

"So who wants them to be a cute boy?" Rio said with a glint in her eyes. The reactions were in multiple forms. Some groaned and rolled their eyes others blushed madly and some just sat there unfazed. "But then again they could be a girl. Who knows~" Rio shrugged.

"I think they're going to be a boy." Tōka commented

"You just want to try bitch-sensei's techniques on a new subject." Ritsu appeared on Toka's phone.

"T-that's not true!" Tōka yelled.

"Sure it isn't~" Rio suddenly joined in the conversation.

Tōka was blushing ferociously and covered her face with a pillow. She was also quickly shaking her head side to side. After yet another moment of silence the whole room bursted out in laughter. While everyone laughed and Tōka was dying of embarrassment little did they know that just outside the door was all the boys of class 3-E.

"Oh boy this is great!" Taiga whispered but half yelled.

"Um guys don't you this this is a bad idea?" A very nervous Nagisa whispered even though he already knew the answer he just hoped that someone would say it was bad so they would stop. Yet sadly no-one did Nagisa sighed. He knew they were dead meat if caught. Yet no-one seemed to care well it looked like the baseball fan and class ikemen did seem a little uneasy about it. Sadly though they did nothing. Then there was the class trouble maker who had a smirk on his face as if planning something. The womanizer kept thinking along the lines of _'This is great!' or 'This will probably ruin my chances with all of them if caught but oh well!'_ Finally the pervert who was taking pictures. Nagisa just sat to the side and sweat dropped. He couldn't believe he was friends with these people but at the same time he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hey who wants to see something cool?" Karma suddenly whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It's gonna be great~"

Everyone looked uneasy. But soon they all nodded in agreement. Well except for Yūma, Tomohito, and Nagisa. They all had a bad feeling about Karma's idea. The three looked at each other and silently agreed to leave the area. They would've stayed but they would rather live another day. After all they are spying on young female assassins in training. Who knows what they could do to them if caught.

Nagisa, Tomohito, and Yūma all stood up. "You guys do that. Us three are going to be leaving now it's getting kind of late." Yūma spoke for all three.

"Oh no you don't~" Karma stood up with Ryōma following his actions. "I was just gonna use Nagisa but all three of you will be even better~" Karma seemed to have grown devil ears and a tail once he said this. "And Terasaka here is going to help me out." Karma pointed his thumb towards Ryōma. Who at this also seemed to get a dark aura around him. "So would you three please step forward?" Karma stepped to the side so the door to the girl's room was visible. Gulping the three boys slowly began walking away until… they bumped into Ryōma. Then Karma walked up and one by one whispered something in each of their ears. All three boys visibly paled and then they all blushed a deep red. All while they were having a slight mental break down they never realized Ryōma was pushing them to the door. However when they did realize it was too late. Once they came to their senses the three poor boys were face to door. They all exchanged worried glances and an audible gulp was heard from each of them. And then… Karma quickly opened the door while Ryōma shoved all three in. The rest of the boys hid and waited for their friends to be killed. Or worse.

Tomohito was first to stand. Followed by Yūma. Nagisa just laid on the floor. It looked like he was pretending to be dead. "Well what do we have here some peepers?" Rio took action with a dark and horrifying glare which all the other girls replicated. "N-no! Kar-!" Tomohito started but was cut off wen Nagisa tackled him. "Karma-kun will kill us if we ratted him out!" Nagisa whispered at that Tomohito nodded in understanding. Yūma took this as his turn to save them "We were going to check on you. But Nagisa was being clumsy and tripped over his own feet! Then Sugino went to catch him and that caused him to fall. I think one of his legs hit me and then I fell…funny right?" Yūma was sweating a lot after making up such a ridiculous lie. A loud sigh came from the girls. "Karma-kun pushed you in didn't he?" Rinka said.

The three boys nodded. "We're sorry." They said in unison "Oh its fine!" Rio clapped her hands together "Let's all hang out now!" after Rio said this a chorus of 'yeah!' could be heard. The boys were just thankful not to be skinned alive. "B-but aren't you mad?" Nagisa said and tilted his head. "Of course not! You did agree that Karma-kun forced you three into this. So that's what happened besides, the three of you are too nice to actually peep on us." Kaede exclaimed smiling happily.

"So… got any secrets on the guys?" Rio said will smiling evilly

"Well…" Tomohito started but then walked to the door closing it. "Now that they can't hear us… yes, yes we do."

"Alright spill!" Rio said clapping her hands together and sitting down. The other girls followed her in sitting down.

"Okay, okay" Yūma began "This one time Karma had fell asleep but, he was sleep talking about someone."

"Who was it?! Who was it!?" Was all that could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh you know _her_."

"HER?!"

"Yep. Our sadistic little bad-boy Karma was dreaming about a girl."

While that was going on. Outside the room the boys all sat by the door. Fuming in jealously. "Why weren't they killed?!" Hiroto yelled

"Your funny plan back fired Karma!" Taiga also yelled

Karma just simply shrugged. "Oh well. Let's just hope they don't say anything to embarrassing about us." Shrugging again Karma began to walk away until all that could be heard were giggles and oohs. Curious Karma and a few others put their ear to the door.

' _I never thought Karma would think about that'_

' _I guess it is only natural he is a boy after all'_

' _But to think he likes the nerdy type'_

And for the first time ever the boys saw Karma blush. And Yūma, Tomohito, and Nagisa got to hang out with the girls of their class something the other boys could only dream about.

 **YAY! So I decided to add a little something funny before next chapter which will have some minor drama and a big surprise. Who can guess who Karma was dreaming about? It might be obvious though so… yeah ANYWAY hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **With lots of love – Crystal-breezy (is that my username I don't remember…)**


	3. Onisan?

**Chapter 3 is here! Okay so first, when people in the story talk about someone they say last name except for Nagisa and Karma. When I talk about them I say their first name if it gets confusing on who is who please tell me. Disclaimer please!  
Karma: Breeze does not own Assassination Classroom only her OC and the plot of her fan made story**

The entire Class 3-E sat in the classroom. While some sat fidgeting others sat with obvious curiosity shown on their face. What were they anticipating? The new kid of course! They were told to wait till 10 am for their new peer. And they couldn't wait any longer! Nothing was said about this new child; they had to wait two days. And no matter how much they begged Karasuma-sensei wouldn't even say a peep! They wanted this period to end as well as the next but alas they must wait.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Kaedae exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air

Startled by the unusual action by the girl (well it would have been usual is if were about pudding) Nagisa jumped. "We're all anxious Kayano-chan but can you please not suddenly yell like that?" Nagisa asked tilting his head and smiling wearily. "Oh sorry…" Kaedae apologized while blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"I have to agree with Kayano-chan." Rio waved her hand in a circular motion "If I didn't know any better it's almost like this kid isn't even an assassin."

Disapproving looks were shot towards the blonde. Which she sighed and shook her head in return to. "Think about it you guys… Whenever a new kid was introduced to us in the classes A through D we would only be told the day they would arrive. Nothing more. Nothing less." Rio finished taking a large breath of air and leaning back in her chair.

"I think I agree…" Nagisa spoke up "For Ritsu and Itona we were told more. Not only that but, it seems as if Karasuma-Sensei knows close to nothing. Which is reasonable because he is technically just the gym teacher. So far only the head teacher who is Koro-Sensei seems to have more information. When Ritsu and Itona joined it was the other way around." Then he stopped "But I could be wrong…"

"Either way I think I'm right." Rio stood "Speaking of Koro-sensei where is he?" looking around it was almost as if Rio had several question marks around her head.

"He said he had something important to do." Yuma said.

"Wasn't it about baseball?" Tomohito said blankly before a red mark appeared on his head "THAT OCTOPUS SAID HE WOULD TAKE ME TO THE NEXT BASEBALL GAME HE WENT TO!"

Everyone either sweat dropped or laughed.

"Hey! One more class and they'll be here!" Ritsu exclaimed

"Thanks for the reminder Ritsu." Nagisa said

"No problem Oniisan!"

"EH?! ONIISAN?!" Was the only thing heard throughout the class.

"Um Ritsu... why are you calling me your big brother…?" Nagisa asked trying to sound normal

"OH that's an easy question! You have the most potential in the entire class to be an assassin then Itona then me! So I'm going to call you Oniisan!" Ritsu smiled happily not noticing the sweat drops and lopsided smiles.

"What about me?" Itona pointed to himself "You just said I have the second most potential…" despite his hollow tone the class could tell he felt left out.

"Well since you are younger than me so are Otouto! **(Little brother)** So just to clarify Nagisa is Oniisan and Itona is Otouto!"

 **(Going to change writing form for a second)**

Itona: "What?! Why am I the youngest?!"

Ritsu: "Because I said so!"

Nagisa: "Um guys you should cal-"

Both Ritsu and Itona: "Not now Oniisan!"

Nagisa: "Great now they're both calling me that..."

 **(Normal writing form)**

"Why are you referring the three of you to a family?" Manami asked

"Because we're the assassination family!" Ritsu shouted and threw her digital hands in the air.

"Okay then…" Manami backed away almost bumping into Karma on her way. Before he stopped her.

"I guess I can call you two my Imouto and Otouto…" Nagisa said and repeated the new names for them until he was comfortable with them "Yep!"

"Well Itona?" Tōka suddenly appeared "They gonna be your Oniisan and Oneesan?"

"Yeah I guess… They're better than that dumb octopus." Itona shrugged and began working on a new device to kill said octopus. But a faint smile could be seen on his face.

"Yay Oniisan Nagisa and Otouto Itona!" Ritsu jumped excitedly.

All the other students smiled.

"And so a family is born." Koro-sensei said

Screams of shock could be heard.

"Why did you just sneak up on us like that?!" Maehara yelled

"Sorry about that. But this class period is about to end which means the new classmate you were all waiting for!"

"I totally forgot!"

"Oh yeah!"

And other similar things could be heard.

"Well everyone sit in your seats we want a good first impression correct?" Koro-sensei said.

Nodding the students all went to their seats. Some sitting up straight others with their heads on their hands. Some tapping the desk. And the rest were just simply bored. Especially a certain red head who didn't care what so ever he just stared up at the ceiling even after hearing the class door open.

"Class meet our new student Fate!" Koro-sensei yelled.

The new girl stood around 5ft. Even though her eyes were grey they were full of life. And she had very long red hair that would have reached the middle of her back if it wasn't tied up into a high ponytail. Fate was dressed in the same school uniform as the girls but she wore a few bracelets that read _'Soul Eater' 'Pokémon'_ and _'A.O.T'_ for the most part she looked like a very nice girl but, she had that glint in her eyes that read mischief and her aura was almost like a mix of innocence and sin. This new girl now known as Fate looked towards the classes own redhead. Karma.

"Hello Oniisan." Fate said.

"Fate…" Karma said standing up. "I thought you were with mom and dad." At this Karma and Fate began moving closer to each other.

"I kinda begged them to let me leave…" Fate rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm glad." Karma hugged the girl.

While everyone watched in shock Nagisa spoke up. "Hey Fate long time no see!"

"Nagisa-Kun!" Fate let go of her brother and ran to the other boy and hugged him which Nagisa happily returned the hug.

Once again the class was brought into shock.

"NAGISA AND KARMA EXPLAIN NOW!" Rio yelled stomping her foot.

The two boys looked at each other and began

"Well…"

 **BA BOOM CLIFHANGER! Sorry guys!**

 **Nagisa: Why Breeze? It was finally getting interesting!  
Koro-Sensei: Yeah! Two families! One fake one real!  
Karma: Get lost octopus the comment box is for permanent characters only!  
Koro-Sensei: But that means you would have to kill me.  
Whole 3-E class: AND WE WILL!  
Blue: Ahem Breeze where is the next chapter for MY story!?  
Breeze: *gulp* Well I have to leave now good bye!**


End file.
